ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Crossover of Madness!/Episodes
List of the Episodes for the Crossover series "A Crossover of Madness!". Season 1 1st Saga-The Heroes join Forces (Episode 1-Episode 20) # The Ancient Prophecy: The voices of the main group of Heroes explain about the Star Spirits and each of they own Universes: Mushroom Kingdom, Mobius, Undertale Earth, Dreamland, Nightopia and the Glade of Dreams. It aired on May 18, 2017. # Star Spirits (The Ancient Prophecy Part 2): Three space spirits,Pin,Hat and Blu,fall like shooting Stars on the Universes of Mario, Sonic and Undertale, and convinces each of the Universes heroes to follow them. It aired on May 18, 2017. # Dreams and Dreams (The Ancient Prophecy Part 3): The space spirits guide the "chosen ones" of the Three Previous universes to gather the ones of the Universes of NiGHTS, Kirby and Rayman. It aired on May 19, 2017. # Ascending to an New Universe (The Ancient Prophecy Part 4): The space spirits transport the Heroes to the "Universe of Gold" and explain about some things about themselves, this Universe of Gold and they Job to free Other Six Universes from the tyranny of Evil. It aired on May 19, 2017. # An Hot City: The heroes are summoned to the City of Diamond,but they soon discover the Villains behind all (Bowser, Eggman, Flowey, Wizeman, Marx and Mr.Dark) and that they're going to burn the City down if they don't do anything about it. It aired on May 21, 2017. # Frisk is Ill?: After they are welcomed by the Now-safe City of Diamond,Frisk is shown to have an Odd Illness that NiGHTS seems to know about how to Cure.But,both need to go on an Small trip to Nightopia to solve it. It aired on May 22, 2017. # An Day of Training: The heroes solves to train they Abilities for an Future threat.However,Meta Knight seems to take an interest in helping Frisk with Sword fighting. It aired on May 24, 2017. # Learning an Little More of the Prophecy: The heroes, without the allowance of Pin, Hat and Blu, solves to travel a Temple with Mysterious symbols to find out it holds the Book that tells more about the Prophecy. It aired on May 27, 2017. # The Minions Attack!: The City of Diamond's blue diamonds seems to disappear in some Nights.The heroes try to find out what's happening. It aired on May 30, 2017. # SAVE the Diamonds (The Minions Attack! Part 2): The heroes find out that a Small Group of Minions of the Villains we're tasked to steal the Master Star,the Star Road,the Six Human SOULs,The "Master" Ideyas,and the Seven Chaos Emeralds, and some of the Blue Diamonds. It aired on May 30, 2017. # What is Happening to the Eight?: Mario, Sonic, Frisk, Sans & Papyrus, Kirby, NiGHTS and Rayman are shown to be acting odd, aiming attacks meant for the Enemies on they allies and sometimes talking rudely to them. Tails and Alphys will work together to find what's happening to them. It aired on June 2, 2017. # THE TRUTH...: Alphys and Tails found out that Eight Spheres each of they Friends absorbed we're corrupting them.When they join they friends and the Space Spirits to find out more,they find that they are being corrupted by the "Mirrors" the prophecy chose:Chara, Nega Sans and Papyrus, Sonic. EXE, Mr M, Ultra Violet NiGHTS, Shadow Kirby and Dark Rayman. It aired on June 5, 2017. # Uncorrupting the Hopeful Light (THE TRUTH... Part 2): Mario, Sonic, Frisk, Sans and Papyrus, Kirby, NiGHTS and Rayman we're holed up in an slumber state by the Space Spirits and the Heroes entered in they Minds to help they real selves in freeing from the Darkness. It aired on June 5, 2017. # An Invasion: An invasion is being planned against the City of Diamond. King Dedede and Asgore we're chosen to lead it because the Eight main ones are attending to acknowledge of they job on the Prophecy. They'll need to work together we'll if they want to fetch away the Invasors. It aired on June 7, 2017. # By the Mirror's Eyes: An episode more focused on the Villains, it's about the Report of the Self-proclaimed "Mirrors of the Eight" to they "Lords". It aired on June 8, 2017. # The Minion's Redemption: The minor Minions of the Villains attempt again to steal from the City of Diamond, but they are convinced by Frisk,Cream and Cosmo to turn Good. It aired on June 10, 2017. # They are Not Minions Anymore (The Minion's Redemption Part 2): The attempt of Frisk, Cream and Cosmo to break the Bonds of evil of the minor Minions does an funny Turn when the other Heroes find out about it. It aired on June 10, 2017. # The Tower of Vines: Flowey personally went too near the City of Diamonds hiding between the Flowers and created a Tower made of his Vines to drain the Power of the Nature around. It's up for the heroes to stop him. It aired on June 13, 2017. # Goodbye,Universe of Gold...: The space spirits warn the Heroes they'll prepare for the Trip for the First Universe. It aired on June 16, 2017. # Farewell for All (Goodbye,Universe of Gold... Part 2): The heroes give the last farewells for the People of the City of Diamond as the space spirits create the Portal to the first world. It aired on June 16, 2017. 2st Saga-Searches for the Pieces of Power (Episode 21-Episode 40) # The Legend of Zelda: The heroes find themselves in Hyrule and learn more about it with the help of Link. It aired on July 1, 2017. # Zelda needs to Awake (The Legend of Zelda Part 2): Link explains about Ganondorf plan with the Stole Triforce of Power, Link's own Triforce of Courage and of the Self sleeping spell Zelda cast to save the Triforce of Wisdom she carries as they travel on the Temple Zelda is sleeping and on a Dungeon. It aired on July 3, 2017. # The Triforce is Rejoined (The Legend of Zelda Part 3): The heroes defeat Ganondorf, and with the whole Triforce, wishes to Hyrule sky never be Dark anymore and for Zelda to awake back. It aired on July 4, 2017. # The Bomberman Siblings: The heroes reach on the Bomberman universe and meet the Bomberman Siblings and they leader,White Bomber. It aired on July 7, 2017. # An Bomb Party is Starting!! Part 1 & 2 (The Bomberman Siblings Part 2 & 3): The heroes help the White Bomber defeat the Emperor Buggler and his Dastardly Bombers. It aired on July 8, 2017 while it's second Part aired on July 9, 2017. # Curiosity Killed the Cat: The heroes arrives on the wacky Galaxy-like world of Kebako, a Cat-girl and Bounty hunter. It aired on July 11, 2017. # Uramiko V.S Mettaton!!: The heroes help Kebako capture some space criminals,including her Shadow Uramiku, although Mettaton helped a lot in the Battle. It aired on July 12, 2017. # Cubic World: The heroes arrive and try to occustumate with the style of the World of Minecraft alongside Steve. It aired on July 13, 2017. # The Village Attack (Cubic World Part 2): A yellow-eyed Enderman and the Shadows of the main Eight are trying to lead an Invasion to the village Steve installed himself upon.Steve now needs the help of the Heroes. It aired on July 15, 2017. # The Nether Hot Trip (Cubic World Part 3): The heroes alongside Steve will travel to the Nether to collect the Enderman Eyes hidden on an Chest to defeat Herobrine and the tamed Ender Dragon on The End. It aired July 18, 2017. # Battle Agains't an Blank-eyed Demon: The heroes arrive on the End to defeat Herobrine and Ender Dragon before they can corrupt everything. It aired July 18, 2017. # The Star Fox Team: The heroes arrive on Lylat System and soon meet the Star Fox team to aid them on saving they Galaxy. It aired July 20, 2017. # Sauria (The Star Fox Team Part 2): The heroes reach on Sauria to free it,and the Main Eight find out that they Mirrors are the responsible for controlling the Star Wolf team. It aired July 25, 2017. # Blue Goodness V.S Red Evil (The Star Fox Team Part 3): The main eight battle against the self-proclaimed Shadows. It aired July 30, 2017. # Blue Goodness V.S Red Evil Part 2 (The Star Fox Team Part 4): The second phase of the Battle,right after the main Eight discover they Counterpart's weaknesses on the factor they don't predict the attacks of the one's they weren't supposed to oppose. It aired July 30, 2017. # The Split Up: The heroes split up (Mario,Kirby and Undertale and Sonic, NiGHTS and Rayman) to save two Universes that are so corrupted that if one was to be saved,the other would be conquered easily: The Meat Boy universe and the VVVVVV universe. It aired August 1, 2017. # The Split Up Part 2: The final step of the Split Heroes on Meat Boy Universe. It aired August 4, 2017. # The Split Up Part 3: The final step of the Split Heroes on VVVVVV Universe. It aired August 4, 2017. # The Backstory of the Space Spirits: As they prepared themselves on the "Universe of Dark", the counterpart to the Universe of Gold, the Space Spirits actually reveal about their actually deep Backstory and the truth behind their own Worlds. It aired August 8, 2017. Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes